Avatar The Last Airbender: Air  The fight begins
by Firebender783
Summary: Aang is gone, the fragile peace between the Fire Nation the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom is threatened to be torn but something darker and older is manipulating them. Only the Avatar can stop it or it will destroy the world and the four elements as wel.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Two years have passed since the defeat of Phoenix King Ozai and the end of the War, now life has started to grow once more as the four nations were at peace with each other but the pain the Fire Nation had caused for the pass hundred years has caused hatred to thrive. Team Avatar continues to have the support of the Fire Nation, protecting them as the veil of War on the torn world that had been so recently repaired could break once more and the War would continue. But there is something hiding in the darkness, manipulating the Nations and breaking the fragile peace and kill the Avatar before the return of the airbenders.

**Chapter 1**

Aang watched the sunset, it's iridescent lights and movements a peaceful scene but he could not find any in it storm clouds were gathering once more, the same ones that had plunged the world into chaos for a hundred. He couldn't tell anyone not even Katara, the women he loved and the one who had stuck by him ever since she broke him out of the iceberg after his one hundred year sleep. His mind drawn away from the clouds and wandered on the kiss they shared in the Jade Dragon in Ba Sing Sa and in that moment he knew that she felt the same way he did, he missed her intensely and wanted to be with her at this very moment but his duties as the Avatar had to come first. He closed his eyes then stomped on the ground as frustration set in, her face in his mind and that of his friends. Sokka, Suki, Toph, and even enemy turn friend Zuko, he couldn't be with them or even visit them and it was making him loss his mind and afraid just like when the Monks were going to separate him from Gyatso.

His body was tired also dragging him down to sleep but he didn't want to because then they would return, the dreams; the dreams of his friends lying death on the ground around with a mysterious person standing in front of him. He didn't know what it was about either it was about him or something or someone who would do this but all he knew was that it would return every time he slept. All he did know was that it was connected to him in a way, maybe even an angry spirit trying to get revenge on him for what a past life had done, he didn't know but it was coming soon. Momo jumped onto his should, wrapping his tail around his neck and looked at the sunset with him followed by Appa who growled. He turned and jumped onto the top of Appa's head and said,

"Yip, Yip." He smashed his tail to the ground and took off into the air as they headed towards the Fire Nation to the newly-rebuilt temple that replaced the one that was destroyed. He needed and guidance and there was only one person in the world that could help him figure out what these dreams were, an old friend and mentor: Roku.

The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching echoed throughout the chamber, disrupting his concentration on the various things that needed to be done in order to restore the Fire Nation's former glory. The doors slid open and a sage from the Fire Temple entered and bowed before the desk,

"Fire Lord Zuko, there is a message for you." The sage had the scroll pointing outwards for him to take; Zuko rose and took the scroll, opening it and read its contents. He looked at the sage with curious eyes clearly he was very surprise and excited to be the bearer of the message.

"Rise, Fire Sage - -, "He said hanging on the sage's name.

"Timun, my lord."

"Fire Sage Timun, are you sure this is from him?" Timun nodded rapidly as he rose but keeping his head bowed slightly in a show of respect. Zuko ignored this and re-read the scroll not wanting to misinterpret it but it seemed like he didn't. He raised his head over to the far wall where a royal firebender was standing, looking as if not even paying attention to the conversation that was happening in front of him. He gestured to him; the guard ran to him and bowed,

"Go to Admiral Itanmi, I want him to have an Empire class vessel ready for the Avatar immediately as his escort to the Fire Temple." He ordered.

"Yes, Fire Lord." The guard said his voice held a mechanical quality to it due to the mask; he rose and ran out of the doors to enact his orders. Zuko turned back to Timun,

"Now as for you, I want you to send a message to our allies, Sokka, Suki, Katara and Toph about this; they might like to see him again."

"Yes, Fire Lord." He turned and headed for the doors when they opened admitting Mai to enter, the sage stopped and bowed.

"Fire Lady, Mai." She stopped and acknowledges him before continuing towards Zuko. He laughed a bit after seeing this, no matter what he didn't this she could be civil to anyone but this have changed ever since they got together and he became Fire Lord. He crossed the rest of the distance and embraced her in a fierce hug then covered her mouth with his; they kissed intently then pulled away as he guided her to the desk. He sat in the chair as she sat on his lap and looked at the forms that were scattered around, she saw Aang's message upside down and turned it to read its contents.

"The Avatar?" She asked.

"He needs to head to the Fire Temple for spiritual enlightment." Mai tilted her head slightly to the right as she looked into his amber eyes.

"Then why did you send the royal firebender to order Admiral Itanmi to have an Empire class vessel to be prepared for his arrival and the sage to send a message to the others?" Zuko was shocked that she knew all of that but it shouldn't really be surprising, when she wanted to Mai can sneak past anyone including an airbending monk.

"You were listening out the door, were you?" She shrugged then got off of him and walked around the desk, Zuko followed suit but remained behind the desk.

"Why do you need the help of the Avatar and his friends in the first place, you're the Fire Lord now. We can survive anything the other nations can throw at us."

"Us, yes but not the colonies in the Earth Kingdom or the outpost that are still watching the Water Tribes. There are hundreds of Fire Nation citizens that are still in those lands and they are too poorly defended if they are attacked."

"Well you still have the Navy that can watch over the Water Tribes and the Army for the Earth Kingdom in order to protect them." Zuko shook his head then slammed his hands down on the desk as his temper started getting the better of him but Mai didn't even blink let alone jump back when he did it to his advisors or Admirals.

"You're not getting it; I promise my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. What you're proposing is preparation for war again!" He shouted, echoing his anger through the chamber.

"So what the others are doing it, you said yourself there are hundreds of Fire Nation citizens in the Earth Kingdom and if they're taken then they will be the aggressors and we would have a reason to fight back, in defense." She explained but Zuko lowered his head in frustration feeling the pressure of what she was saying, the War had torn the world apart.

"Mai, I can't hundreds of firebenders died while thousands of earthbenders and waterbenders and not to mention the entirety of the Air Nomads die trying to defend themselves. I won't do it, I won't restart the War after we have just ended it two years ago; the world and the Fire Nation isn't ready for something like that again," He sat down, placed a hand on his head and sighed overwhelmed. "Mai, I don't think I can be like my father nor grandfather nor great-grandfather and I won't be, I'm not plunging the Fire Nation back into war again. True, our military and navy has grown in strength but this is nothing more than a Cold War that could escalate in seconds as long as the Aang and his friends are on our side the other nations won't attack unless provoked." Mai stared at him a little longer then moved behind him and placed her arms around his neck as she kissed him and whispered,

"Alright, you don't have to tell me everything, you know."

The wind blew through her dark brown hair accompanied by smell of the ocean, Katara stood there watching the tide come in and out, the push and pull that had created the ability for her people to waterbend. It calmed her but no matter how calm she tried to get there was an emptiness in her heart, she was worried, she hadn't seen Aang since he left with Appa and Momo two years ago after their kiss. The memory played over and over in her mind, she couldn't get it out because she didn't want to because it was the only thing she had left to remember him by; she closed her eyes and breathed deeply then exhaled. She continued for several minutes trying to let go of the hurt that came with it, then the sound of a bird cawing came. It was a Fire Nation dragon hawk flying directly towards her, it landed in front of her waiting for her to take the message. Katara untied the message and read it,

_From Fire Lord Zuko,_

_Avatar Aang his heading to the Fire Nation for a meeting in the Fire Temple._

_Sage Temin._

It was simple but an unknown number of emotions swelled within her chest as she read it again to make sure she wasn't imagining it but no it was there, tears formed but she kept them from falling. Katara rolled up the message having it held tightly in her hand as she ran towards the village, the hawk followed her as she ran faster until she reached the house the people of Kyoshi Island gave Team Avatar to stay in. She bust the door open and ran in, Sokka and Suki were in the living room; Sokka polishing his 'space sword' and Suki practicing her various combat forms. While Toph ran in with her,

"Wo, where's the fire Katara?" Sokka asked, she would have laughed if she wasn't in shock. She slammed in down on the table making Sokka's sword jump up for a second, she moved her hand away to let them see. He looked at it for a moment then back at her an eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

"Look for yourself." She said, Sokka took it and opened it as he read it aloud clearing his throat comically. Tired of waiting Toph hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

"For taking so long, just read it already." Sokka grumbled as he sat back down and looked at it.

"_From Fire Lord Zuko,_

_Avatar Aang is heading to the Fire Nation for a meeting in the Fire Temple_

_Sage Temin" _

His eyes grew wide as he looked at his sister, she nodded slowly her eyes were filled with joy and pain. When Aang left it broke her heart into a million pieces now reading this he couldn't make fun of her now or anything because he had left a similar hole in all their hearts. Everyone was too shocked to speak and Katara was holding herself, shivers visibly appeared it was too much for all of them but more difficult for her, he stared at her for a moment then back down to the message.

"Twinkletoes is back." Toph said incredulously, she was the first one to speak up. "Should we go?" Everyone looked around confused but Katara wasn't as she took the message.

"Yes!" Everyone's head perked up as they heard this.

"Are you sure? I mean Aang left us without barely a word good bye." Suki said.

"Yes, I sure. Aang may have left us but I still love him no matter what and I want to see him again, however painful it will be." Sokka stood you and nodded his head in agreement as he placed his sword back into it sheath and swung it across his back.

"Alright, we're going get your things packed I'll send the message." Without another word Suki and Toph left to pack their things, Katara hugged her brother.

"Thank you, Sokka." He returned the hug and then let her go. She turned and went to pack her things, Sokka took a piece of paper and wrote their message to Zuko.

_Zuko,_

_We're_ _coming, whatever you do don't let Aang leave. There are some things that have to be resolved._

_Sokka_

He rolled it up and attached it to the dragon hawk's leg then went outside and it go. Everything was set into motion Team Avatar is coming back together and they would finally know why he left.

Appa growled as they entered Fire Nation territory, Aang looked down and saw a Fire Nation Cruiser but bigger with a golden bow carving directly ahead of them signaling towards him. He smirked,

"Zuko must have sent it, want to go down and check it out." Appa growled his protest. "Oh, come on, buddy, the Fire Nation isn't our enemy anymore and also don't you want rest for a while. I know you're getting hunger." Appa growled again in protest but there was resignation in his voice.

"Good boy." Aang said patting his head for a while. Appa lowered them until they landed on the Cruiser, Aang jumped off as a male and female naval officers. He was surprised that Zuko was allowing women to join the navy but a lot of things have changed since he was made Fire Lord. They bowed to him and he returned it then looked at them,

"Avatar Aang, I am Captain Retuin of the Victory, this is my second in command, Commander Masetl. We've been ordered to escort you to the Fire Temple but first we are to take you to the Fire Lord, he seemed very adamant to see you." He nodded.

"I would have guessed so. Alright, I have no choice I'm your prisoner." She said, the captain and commander chuckled as they turned.

"This way to your quarters." Aang followed her to the bowels of the ship after a few turns they reached his room and opened the room.

"I hope you find your stay comfortable." She said as she closed, leaving him alone. The room was tailored to the comforts of the Fire Nation, the seal on the wall, the unnatural feel of the metal and the hum of the engine. All Aang could do is meditate, he sat on the bed, crossed his legs in the meditative position, placed his hands on his knees palms up and breathed in and out. The world faded away with each breath, he continued feeling the four elements dance around him then he saw his friends; Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko and Katara he went deeper to the point where he could feel them. He focused heavily on Katara, the forbidden love he could have until the tension between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes comes to an end and the mysterious threat finally revealed. He saw the life he was to have, him being with Katara, having kids and living out the rest of their lives together but he couldn't have it. Katara seemed to have felt him and she returned the feeling, it was warm and strong but he also felt her anger, it was scary. He sent his feelings to her but it never got there as walls of fire rose between them, it broke Aang out of his meditation, he was sweating he felt like he was dying.

It was dark, he had been meditating for hours without realizing it, his breathing was heavy, he decided to go to sleep but what he felt in the trance was facing Ozai when he was releasing his Earth Chakra with Guru Pathik. He took off his shirt putting it in a chair, Aang lay down and closed his eyes, but no rest came to him for the dream came again appeared along with his greatest fear making him howl in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Several days passed before they reached the capital but they made it, memories of the invasion popped into their heads wondering how they could have turned it into a victory instead of a defeat. But that is all in the past for now anyway they were there for one reason and one reason only, to see Aang. They got off the Fire Nation Cruiser that picked them up a few days ago and were met by a group of Imperial Firebenders and in front stood Zuko and Mai in their royal robes. Zuko smiled as he saw them, the gang allowed gravity to pick up the pace until they reached the bottom, Sokka was first he bowed them grabbed Zuko's outstretched hand and was pulled in for a partial hug then went over and shook Mai's hand. After everyone had either shook hands or hugged, they went to the palace with the procession of guards following behind them,

"Well, Zuko, it looks like you got our message." Sokka said.

"Yes, I did. I knew it would take you guys longer to get here on your Water Tribe vessel so I sent a cruiser to intercept you." He said.

"I'm glad you did, it was getting stuffy in the other one." Toph said, pushing Sokka out of the way just to be grabbed by Suki but before he could fight with her Katara spoke up.

"Thank you, Zuko but I would like to know if Aang arrived yet." He shook his head, making her become downcast.

"Don't worry, he's coming, I sent an Empire class cruiser to intercept him and gave the captain orders to bring him here _before_ heading to the Fire Temple."

"Thank you." She said again, she was happier now.

"Now what why does Aang need to have a meeting in the Fire Temple?" Sokka asked, pushing Toph out of the way.

"He told me that something was happening, you know what is going on with the Fire Nation and the other nations."

"Hey, the other nations are trying to get their land and power back into place while you guys are trying to pull people out of the Earth Kingdom." Zuko nodded his head but there was something he wasn't telling them. "But what I want to know is, what are you keeping from us, Zuko?"

He sighed, apparently he was hoping that Sokka wouldn't have asked that question.

"Today, a Fire Nation colony located near Omashu was attacked, every firebender no matter what age were killed. The survivors are being held captive in Omashu and that's not all three scout frigates that were patrolling the Southern pole were destroyed, their crew was lost all of them. The other nations are gearing up for another war and the Fire Nation isn't ready and I know that others aren't either."

"Then why would they be doing this if they're not ready?" Katara asked not seeing the bigger picture.

"Fear." It was the first word Mai had said since they arrived, they entered the palace away from the wandering ears of the civilians. "They fear that with the Avatar disappeared that we are going to restart the war, so they are going to strike us before we can strike at them."

"Well don't you think that have your ship patrol the zones of the Water Tribes is going to inspire fear?" Suki asked, Zuko and Mai looked at each other for a moment then entered the war room. Several generals and admirals were already there waiting for them.

"Let them explain it to you, go ahead." Zuko walked around to the front of the chamber and guessed his friends to sit.

"Ah, Fire Lord Zuko, do you think it's a good idea to - -,"

"Yes, General Anvim, I do, your report please." The general rose and cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable to have two members of both the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom.

"Our spy within both the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom has reported that they have been increasing their military strength to wartime levels. From what we have been able to ascertain, the Northern Water Tribe is building submarines and recruiting mass forces within their defense perimeter as well as engaging our cruisers and battleships. While the Earth Kingdom is striking at the colonies we haven't been able to evacuate which is twenty to thirty percent that are in danger of falling and having their population being enslaved."

"What about the Earth King? Have we gotten into contact with him and asked him to stop these attacks?" Zuko asked, giving them the full situation at they were faced with.

"Yes but he hasn't responded, I believe that he is ignoring them and allowing his citizen to do whatever they want."

"I say that in this moment of weakness, that we attack the Earth Kingdom in a single decisive push that could crush their defenses within minutes and give us control of Ba Sing Sa again ending these attacks." One of the Admirals shouted out of turn, Zuko stood up making his chair fall onto the floor.

"NO! We will not plunge ourselves back into war. Yes, your strategy is intriguing but it will undermine everything that we have been trying to do for the past two years! Do you understand!" His voice echoed through the war chamber scaring the advisors into submission.

"Yes, Fire lord." They all said in unison.

"Dismissed, I need to be alone." The advisors rose and left the room.

"Now you see, the other nations are planning attacks on us. This is the world when the Aang disappears again, the treaty is fracturing right before my eyes and there is nothing I can do about it." They couldn't answer him, the situation was the same all over the world.

"It's okay, sometimes I don't even know what I'm doing. You should all get your rest, Aang will be here tomorrow and we can work on the problem then. Servants, please take my friends to their room in the high level suites." They bowed as the group rose and followed them to their rooms. Sokka took the room on the far end, several seconds later his voice rang out.

"Ha, nice! This is unbelievably . . . soft." His voice slowed down until the sound of snoring came out. The servant looked at Katara with confused eyes but she shrugged and went into her room, she closed the door behind her and gazed at the room. It was very high fashion, flowers in the window, a deck that looked out to the sea, gold studded furniture, she walked over to the bed and sat down. For once in Sokka's he was right, it was unbelievably soft but she was too nervous to think about it, Aang was coming every second brought him closer; she steadied herself and tried to stop her thinking but it didn't work her mind kept going back to how she would react. Before she could think any more on it a knock came to her door,

"Come in." the door opened and Suki walked in.

"Are you alright, Katara? Can I come in?" She nodded to both questions. She came in closing the door behind her and sitting on the bed next to her.

"You're nervous about seeing Aang again, aren't you?" she asked.

"No, don't be silly." She lied, she was blushing.

"Katara, I know that you love Aang, I also know that you want to see him again, very badly." Katara shook her head but her blushing became redder showing how wrong she was.

"I know you love him, you said it yourself." Katara got up and went to the mirror.

"I hate him, how could he just leave us like this especially when he knows how much we care for him and need him. He just ran off," tears streamed down her face as the painful memory came to the foreground of her mind, she wiped them away furiously. "I – I" She couldn't hold it back anymore, she broke down as her memories of him flashed to her mind. How he changed her world forever by traveling with him in order to save the world but they got too attached to each other. Suki got up and hugged her and shushing her to calm her down now knowing how hard Aang's leaving had hit her, it changed her she could never get over it, never.

"Shush –h –h –h, it's okay, Katara. Let it all out." She said.

"How could he leave me! I loved him and I still do, its eating me up inside. Why did he leave, why, why." She was quaking in her arms, her chest was convulsing. She couldn't control herself not even a bit. A knock came to the door then Sokka's head came through with a comical confused look on his face.

"Is everything alright- HAAAA!" Katara bended the water out of the plants and sent it at his head, Sokka ducked just in time and crawled back to his room, not even trying to get to his feet.

"What happened, Sokka?" Toph said as she came out of her room.

"It's Katara, she tried to kill me with waterbending! She isn't kidding, Suki's trying to calm her down but I don't think it's working!" He shouted, then another batch of water shot out of Katara's room and headed right for him, he crawled fasted but Toph blocked it with her earthbending. Sokka sat there breathing heavily at the attack, Toph looked at him then she held a hand out signaling him to go into his room, he didn't need to be told twice he ran in not taking the time to stand. Toph walked to Katara's room, hearing Katara's crying calming down, but her vibrations knew better she was still likely to explode again, she walked into the room only to have water being shot at her. She brought up a stone stab to block it, once Katara saw who it was she bended it back into the plants.

"Sorry, Toph, I thought you were Sokka checking in again." She apologized sitting back on the bed where Suki was leaning to the left on to avoid being hit.

"No, Sugar Queen, I'm not Sokka but I am here to find out why you are attacking him?"

"I don't want him to know how torn up I am."

"Torn up? You sent Sokka to his room running on his knees not his feet." They all laughed at the thought of him running on his knees. Toph came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sugar Queen, we'll be here to help you when Aang gets here. Just don't try to kill him." She smiled then bursted out laughing.

"I – I think I'm fine now just needed to get that out of my system before facing him."

"Wait, Sokka's coming back. I bet he's trying to spy on us."

"I'll take care of him." Suki grabbed Katara's arm in order to stop her then stood and face her.

"Don't hurt him _too_ much. He might deserve it but he's still my boyfriend and I still have plans for him." Katara nodded, then she took the water out of the plants, remembering the waterbending scroll that she stole from those pirates years ago and how Aang had gotten it so easily making her jealous because of it. She mimicked the movements, shifting her weight through the stances then released it right as Sokka busted through the door, he jump and tried to run but Katara's water whip hit him on the bum.

"HA!" He shouted as he ran down the hall and shut the door. They all laughed.

"Alright I'm going to go now, I bet Sokka's going to need me to make him feel better after that hit. Good night." Suki laughed again as she walked out the door shutting it behind her and walking down to Sokka's room.

"Okay, I'm going to bed, need my sleep if Aang's going to survive tomorrow. Good night, Sugar Queen." She walked out of the room and headed back to her room, Katara changed into her night gown then looked into the mirror and saw how much she had changed since she last saw Aang and wondered how he changed as well it didn't matter all she needed to know was that he was coming. And now she was grateful to both Suki and Toph because if she didn't release her anger now it would have been crazy tomorrow, she walked out to the lit lantern and turned them off one by one. Once in total darkness she walked over to the bed and got under the covers allowing her mind to drift off into dreamland but what dominated were the memories of her and Aang together, finally she let went to sleep.

It was midday when the Victory came to port, three days have passed since it picked him up with their orders to escort him. Aang walked over to the gangway as it opened to allow him off, the captain was there speaking to some of the naval officers who she ordered away when he came. She saluted him, he mimicked the gesture and held it until she rose,

"Avatar, the royal procession will be leading you to the palace." She said, this surprised him, before he could ask why Momo jumped on his shoulder and wrapped his tail around his neck like usual.

"Hey, Momo." He said smiling at the lemur, then turned back to the captain. "Why are the royal procession going to lead me to the palace, I'll capable of defending myself."

"I am well aware of that but Fire Lord Zuko wants to make sure that you are unharmed and don't worry about your bison, we sent him free this morning and a report states that he is already there."

"Thank you, Captain." Aang bowed, she did the same then he walked down the gangway seeing a small group of twelve, maybe even fifteen firebenders in royal red armor but in front of them was an old friend.

"Ed!" Aang exclaimed as he ran down to the bottom, they bowed to each other then looked up. Ed was a powerful firebender during the War, one of the few to defect from the Fire Nation and now he was in the service of Zuko.

"Hello, Aang it's been a long time. Come on, Zuko is waiting for you along with some others." It confused him as Ed started walking away, Aang run to catch up as the royal firebenders took the flanks.

"What others?" He asked.

"You'll see." Aang just looked around several people were happy to see him while other didn't even acknowledge him. He looked back at Ed and saw a new insignia on his uniform.

"What's that." He said pointing to the rank.

"This is the rank of the High Admiral, Fire Lord Zuko as put me in charge of keeping the other Admirals in line so war doesn't break out again but as you can see a lot of people want it to start again any way." Aang frowned then looked forward.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see soon enough." That was the last thing he said before they entered the palace, nothing changed from it the last he came their but that was at the end of the War and when he had to leave. The royal procession scattered off as Ed and Aang continued walking, he looked around wondering where they were even though he had been there been.

"Where are we going?"

"To Zuko's office, I told you about the others well they're in there." He said halting to a stop. Ed stepped forward and pushed the door open, he stepped through then Aang and to his surprise they were there. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko and Mai looked at him just as surprise as he was but Katara wasn't there, his heart sank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

Several days passed before they reached the capital but they made it, memories of the invasion popped into their heads wondering how they could have turned it into a victory instead of a defeat. But that is all in the past for now anyway they were there for one reason and one reason only, to see Aang. They got off the Fire Nation Cruiser that picked them up a few days ago and were met by a group of Imperial Firebenders and in front stood Zuko and Mai in their royal robes. Zuko smiled as he saw them, the gang allowed gravity to pick up the pace until they reached the bottom, Sokka was first he bowed them grabbed Zuko's outstretched hand and was pulled in for a partial hug then went over and shook Mai's hand. After everyone had either shook hands or hugged, they went to the palace with the procession of guards following behind them,

"Well, Zuko, it looks like you got our message." Sokka said.

"Yes, I did. I knew it would take you guys longer to get here on your Water Tribe vessel so I sent a cruiser to intercept you." He said.

"I'm glad you did, it was getting stuffy in the other one." Toph said, pushing Sokka out of the way just to be grabbed by Suki but before he could fight with her Katara spoke up.

"Thank you, Zuko but I would like to know if Aang arrived yet." He shook his head, making her become downcast.

"Don't worry, he's coming, I sent an Empire class cruiser to intercept him and gave the captain orders to bring him here _before_ heading to the Fire Temple."

"Thank you." She said again, she was happier now.

"Now what why does Aang need to have a meeting in the Fire Temple?" Sokka asked, pushing Toph out of the way.

"He told me that something was happening, you know what is going on with the Fire Nation and the other nations."

"Hey, the other nations are trying to get their land and power back into place while you guys are trying to pull people out of the Earth Kingdom." Zuko nodded his head but there was something he wasn't telling them. "But what I want to know is, what are you keeping from us, Zuko?"

He sighed, apparently he was hoping that Sokka wouldn't have asked that question.

"Today, a Fire Nation colony located near Omashu was attacked, every firebender no matter what age were killed. The survivors are being held captive in Omashu and that's not all three scout frigates that were patrolling the Southern pole were destroyed, their crew was lost all of them. The other nations are gearing up for another war and the Fire Nation isn't ready and I know that others aren't either."

"Then why would they be doing this if they're not ready?" Katara asked not seeing the bigger picture.

"Fear." It was the first word Mai had said since they arrived, they entered the palace away from the wandering ears of the civilians. "They fear that with the Avatar disappeared that we are going to restart the war, so they are going to strike us before we can strike at them."

"Well don't you think that have your ship patrol the zones of the Water Tribes is going to inspire fear?" Suki asked, Zuko and Mai looked at each other for a moment then entered the war room. Several generals and admirals were already there waiting for them.

"Let them explain it to you, go ahead." Zuko walked around to the front of the chamber and guessed his friends to sit.

"Ah, Fire Lord Zuko, do you think it's a good idea to - -,"

"Yes, General Anvim, I do, your report please." The general rose and cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable to have two members of both the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom.

"Our spy within both the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom has reported that they have been increasing their military strength to wartime levels. From what we have been able to ascertain, the Northern Water Tribe is building submarines and recruiting mass forces within their defense perimeter as well as engaging our cruisers and battleships. While the Earth Kingdom is striking at the colonies we haven't been able to evacuate which is twenty to thirty percent that are in danger of falling and having their population being enslaved."

"What about the Earth King? Have we gotten into contact with him and asked him to stop these attacks?" Zuko asked, giving them the full situation at they were faced with.

"Yes but he hasn't responded, I believe that he is ignoring them and allowing his citizen to do whatever they want."

"I say that in this moment of weakness, that we attack the Earth Kingdom in a single decisive push that could crush their defenses within minutes and give us control of Ba Sing Sa again ending these attacks." One of the Admirals shouted out of turn, Zuko stood up making his chair fall onto the floor.

"NO! We will not plunge ourselves back into war. Yes, your strategy is intriguing but it will undermine everything that we have been trying to do for the past two years! Do you understand!" His voice echoed through the war chamber scaring the advisors into submission.

"Yes, Fire lord." They all said in unison.

"Dismissed, I need to be alone." The advisors rose and left the room.

"Now you see, the other nations are planning attacks on us. This is the world when the Aang disappears again, the treaty is fracturing right before my eyes and there is nothing I can do about it." They couldn't answer him, the situation was the same all over the world.

"It's okay, sometimes I don't even know what I'm doing. You should all get your rest, Aang will be here tomorrow and we can work on the problem then. Servants, please take my friends to their room in the high level suites." They bowed as the group rose and followed them to their rooms. Sokka took the room on the far end, several seconds later his voice rang out.

"Ha, nice! This is unbelievably . . . soft." His voice slowed down until the sound of snoring came out. The servant looked at Katara with confused eyes but she shrugged and went into her room, she closed the door behind her and gazed at the room. It was very high fashion, flowers in the window, a deck that looked out to the sea, gold studded furniture, she walked over to the bed and sat down. For once in Sokka's he was right, it was unbelievably soft but she was too nervous to think about it, Aang was coming every second brought him closer; she steadied herself and tried to stop her thinking but it didn't work her mind kept going back to how she would react. Before she could think any more on it a knock came to her door,

"Come in." the door opened and Suki walked in.

"Are you alright, Katara? Can I come in?" She nodded to both questions. She came in closing the door behind her and sitting on the bed next to her.

"You're nervous about seeing Aang again, aren't you?" she asked.

"No, don't be silly." She lied, she was blushing.

"Katara, I know that you love Aang, I also know that you want to see him again, very badly." Katara shook her head but her blushing became redder showing how wrong she was.

"I know you love him, you said it yourself." Katara got up and went to the mirror.

"I hate him, how could he just leave us like this especially when he knows how much we care for him and need him. He just ran off," tears streamed down her face as the painful memory came to the foreground of her mind, she wiped them away furiously. "I – I" She couldn't hold it back anymore, she broke down as her memories of him flashed to her mind. How he changed her world forever by traveling with him in order to save the world but they got too attached to each other. Suki got up and hugged her and shushing her to calm her down now knowing how hard Aang's leaving had hit her, it changed her she could never get over it, never.

"Shush –h –h –h, it's okay, Katara. Let it all out." She said.

"How could he leave me! I loved him and I still do, its eating me up inside. Why did he leave, why, why." She was quaking in her arms, her chest was convulsing. She couldn't control herself not even a bit. A knock came to the door then Sokka's head came through with a comical confused look on his face.

"Is everything alright- HAAAA!" Katara bended the water out of the plants and sent it at his head, Sokka ducked just in time and crawled back to his room, not even trying to get to his feet.

"What happened, Sokka?" Toph said as she came out of her room.

"It's Katara, she tried to kill me with waterbending! She isn't kidding, Suki's trying to calm her down but I don't think it's working!" He shouted, then another batch of water shot out of Katara's room and headed right for him, he crawled fasted but Toph blocked it with her earthbending. Sokka sat there breathing heavily at the attack, Toph looked at him then she held a hand out signaling him to go into his room, he didn't need to be told twice he ran in not taking the time to stand. Toph walked to Katara's room, hearing Katara's crying calming down, but her vibrations knew better she was still likely to explode again, she walked into the room only to have water being shot at her. She brought up a stone stab to block it, once Katara saw who it was she bended it back into the plants.

"Sorry, Toph, I thought you were Sokka checking in again." She apologized sitting back on the bed where Suki was leaning to the left on to avoid being hit.

"No, Sugar Queen, I'm not Sokka but I am here to find out why you are attacking him?"

"I don't want him to know how torn up I am."

"Torn up? You sent Sokka to his room running on his knees not his feet." They all laughed at the thought of him running on his knees. Toph came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sugar Queen, we'll be here to help you when Aang gets here. Just don't try to kill him." She smiled then bursted out laughing.

"I – I think I'm fine now just needed to get that out of my system before facing him."

"Wait, Sokka's coming back. I bet he's trying to spy on us."

"I'll take care of him." Suki grabbed Katara's arm in order to stop her then stood and face her.

"Don't hurt him _too_ much. He might deserve it but he's still my boyfriend and I still have plans for him." Katara nodded, then she took the water out of the plants, remembering the waterbending scroll that she stole from those pirates years ago and how Aang had gotten it so easily making her jealous because of it. She mimicked the movements, shifting her weight through the stances then released it right as Sokka busted through the door, he jump and tried to run but Katara's water whip hit him on the bum.

"HA!" He shouted as he ran down the hall and shut the door. They all laughed.

"Alright I'm going to go now, I bet Sokka's going to need me to make him feel better after that hit. Good night." Suki laughed again as she walked out the door shutting it behind her and walking down to Sokka's room.

"Okay, I'm going to bed, need my sleep if Aang's going to survive tomorrow. Good night, Sugar Queen." She walked out of the room and headed back to her room, Katara changed into her night gown then looked into the mirror and saw how much she had changed since she last saw Aang and wondered how he changed as well it didn't matter all she needed to know was that he was coming. And now she was grateful to both Suki and Toph because if she didn't release her anger now it would have been crazy tomorrow, she walked out to the lit lantern and turned them off one by one. Once in total darkness she walked over to the bed and got under the covers allowing her mind to drift off into dreamland but what dominated were the memories of her and Aang together, finally she let went to sleep.

It was midday when the Victory came to port, three days have passed since it picked him up with their orders to escort him. Aang walked over to the gangway as it opened to allow him off, the captain was there speaking to some of the naval officers who she ordered away when he came. She saluted him, he mimicked the gesture and held it until she rose,

"Avatar, the royal procession will be leading you to the palace." She said, this surprised him, before he could ask why Momo jumped on his shoulder and wrapped his tail around his neck like usual.

"Hey, Momo." He said smiling at the lemur, then turned back to the captain. "Why are the royal procession going to lead me to the palace, I'll capable of defending myself."

"I am well aware of that but Fire Lord Zuko wants to make sure that you are unharmed and don't worry about your bison, we sent him free this morning and a report states that he is already there."

"Thank you, Captain." Aang bowed, she did the same then he walked down the gangway seeing a small group of twelve, maybe even fifteen firebenders in royal red armor but in front of them was an old friend.

"Ed!" Aang exclaimed as he ran down to the bottom, they bowed to each other then looked up. Ed was a powerful firebender during the War, one of the few to defect from the Fire Nation and now he was in the service of Zuko.

"Hello, Aang it's been a long time. Come on, Zuko is waiting for you along with some others." It confused him as Ed started walking away, Aang run to catch up as the royal firebenders took the flanks.

"What others?" He asked.

"You'll see." Aang just looked around several people were happy to see him while other didn't even acknowledge him. He looked back at Ed and saw a new insignia on his uniform.

"What's that." He said pointing to the rank.

"This is the rank of the High Admiral, Fire Lord Zuko as put me in charge of keeping the other Admirals in line so war doesn't break out again but as you can see a lot of people want it to start again any way." Aang frowned then looked forward.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see soon enough." That was the last thing he said before they entered the palace, nothing changed from it the last he came their but that was at the end of the War and when he had to leave. The royal procession scattered off as Ed and Aang continued walking, he looked around wondering where they were even though he had been there been.

"Where are we going?"

"To Zuko's office, I told you about the others well they're in there." He said halting to a stop. Ed stepped forward and pushed the door open, he stepped through then Aang and to his surprise they were there. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko and Mai looked at him just as surprise as he was but Katara wasn't there, his heart sank.


End file.
